Don't Let Go
by Just Sing
Summary: Phil and Keely aren't allowed to be friends anymore according to Phil's parents..they try to convince them to change their minds..and they are secretly still friends .. its my first fanfic! go easy on me.. it will become pheely for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Let Go**

Chapter 1

**A/N hey, this is my first fanfic ever, so go easy on me ..its rated T for later chapters I guess.. I just started writing this because I got bored so yeah.. enjoy!**

Keely was sitting in her room on her bed thinking. The bathroom door was open and she could hear the dripping of the faucet. I drip. I I drip. I This was irritating her and she couldn't concentrate on certain things on her mind.

Like every normal day, she was thinking of Phil. This time, she was thinking of what happened last night.

FLASHBACK 

"_Keely, I know that we've been friends ever since I came here, but my parents are telling me not to get too attached and they said that we can't be friends anymore. I think that what they mean is when my dad fixes that old time machine, it'll be too hard to part with you."_

"_But Phil, they can't just do that! I know that it will be hard when you leave, but I've been trying not to think about that right now. I just wanna live in the moment and not worry about what happens in the future. Don't you understand that?" _

"_Yeah I know Keels, but I have to do what they say. I wanna work this out and change their minds, but right now, it's just too hard."_

"_But .. we're best friends! I can't believe they would say something like that!." _

"_I'm know, but just so you know, there's nothing wrong with you, I mean, my parents don't hate you or anything, they just said we shouldn't be best friends anymore because when we go back to the future, they want Pim and I to just leave and pretend like nothing happened and just try to forget about everything that happened here."_

"_I understand, I just wish that we could try and change your parents minds .."_

"_I know, Keels, I'm gonna try. I gotta go, my parents are waiting for me to get back in time for dinner .."_

"_Ok, bye Phil."_ tears were trickling down Keely's face.

"_Bye, Keely."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Just thinking about this made Keely start to cry again. She was trying to be strong, but Phil was her best friend, and she couldn't just forget about him. She just had to wait and see what Phil had to say to her tomorrow.

(They were still gonna hang out in school without their parents knowing to talk this whole thing over)

**Did you guys like it? Well please r&r! Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N okay this chapter is from Phil's POV .. just read&review thanks **

Chapter 2

"_I can't believe mom and dad would do something like this."_ Phil thought while he was walking home from Keely's house.

As soon as he walked in the door, Phil went right in the kitchen for dinner.

"Where we you, Phil?" asked Barbara Diffy.

"What do you think I was doing?" Phil almost shouted. "I was breaking the news to Keely that my **own** parents were cruel enough to make me stay away from her. **That's** what I was doing."

"Phil, we're doing this because we care about you and we don't want you to get hurt or be upset when the time machine is finally fixed." Lloyd said.

"**If** it gets fixed, that is." Replied Barbara.

"I'm working on it, honey." Lloyd said. "Just have some patience, it takes time."

Phil jumped into their argument, "Well, if the time machine isn't going to get fixed anytime soon because **you're** too lazy, Dad, then why do you guys have to hurt Keely's feelings?"

"I don't know, ask your mom," Lloyd said like he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Well then, I'm going to be friends with Keely like I've been doing when I first met her!" Phil shouted.

"No you aren't, once the time machine's fixed, you are never going to want to leave, Phil," replied Barbara, "If you stay friends with Keely, you're going to miss her too much, and then you're going to have to leave her, we don't want you to go through that."

"I don't care, Mom, this century feels like home now, what if I want to stay here?" said Phil.

"I don't know, but you can't be friends with Keely because your father and I want to go back to 2121 once the time machine is fixed, and that's final." Barbara snapped.

Phil ran up to his room and slammed the door. He was upset.

"_How am I going to tell Keely my feelings towards her if we can't be friends? I know that she might not feel the same way, but I just have to tell her the truth after all these years." _Phil thought.

"_I just can't stop thinking about her, she's so beautiful and nice and …_"

The phone rang. Phil dove towards it and answered just before his parents could get it.

He heard her voice. **Her** voice. The one that he was longing to hear.

**Keely**: "Um .. Hello?"

"Hey Keely, can you hold on a sec?"

"MOMMMM .. it's only Owen, ummm .. he needs help with his homework .. don't bother picking up the phone .." Phil shouted.

"Hey ..sorry I had to make sure that my mom wouldn't know that I was talking to you on the phone or I would be dead by now." said Phil

**Keely**: "its okay, I understand (laughing) I just wanted to talk to you about.. you know."

"Yeah well right now, I don't really have a plan, but for now, I think that we should just talk in school and just be friends, act like there's nothing wrong. There's no way I can lose you as a friend, Keels, I don't know what I'd do."

**Keely**: "I know Phil, I feel that way too. I don't know what to do. I feel like we should just secretly meet, not at each other's houses to hang out and stuff..like we could meet at..the mall!"

"_Not the mall again.." _Phil thought.

"Yeah, Phil said, "Well, I gotta go, I told my parents that I was talking on the phone with Owen, so if they think we're talking long, they might get suspicious. See ya tomorrow, Keels."

**Keely**: "Okay, Philly Willy .. bye."

"I thought Philly Willy was off the table," Phil said jokingly, "bye."

Phil hung up the phone. _"I wouldn't care if she called me Philly Willy, as long as I'm with her, that's all that matters." _Phil thought longingly.

**Aww how cute haha r&r please..thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I didn't really get to update sooner, I have lots of homework / .. anyway, this chapter is probably better than the last two because its longer ..lol so yeah enjoy!**

"I feel like I'm losing you as a friend," Keely said to Phil the next day in school.

"Keely, don't ever think that, I never want you to feel that way around me." Phil replied in a caring tone.

"_Crap, I'm being affectionate towards her! God, I'm so obvious. Okay, act normal, stay cool." _Phil thought.

"Thanks, Phil, you're a great friend."

"Umm.. yeah thanks so uh, what – do – you- wanna do- um today?" Phil said

"Phil, are you feeling alright?" Keely asked, "You seem kinda tense.."

"Uh .. yeah I'm fine .."

"_Stop acting so nervous around her!" _Phil thought to himself.

"Um .. I'll be right back .. I gotta go to the bathroom.." Keely said getting up quickly and running away.

She made sure that no one was in the bathroom at the time and sat down in a stall. _"Why is he acting weird around me? .."_

"Maybe his feelings for me are the same that I feel for him …" Keely wondered aloud.

"Keely, is that you?" said a voice outside the stall.

"Yeah," said Keely getting out of the stall, "Hey Via, sorry I thought I was alone in here."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything," said Via, laughing, "I should've known that you like to talk to yourself since I caught you in your bedroom talking to yourself about dreams of you and Mr. Potatohead to last year."

"Ha-ha very funny," Keely said sarcastically, "No, it's okay I guess I'll just come out and tell you about it anyway.."

"Okay, go ahead."

"Well, about like, 5 minutes ago, I was sitting eating lunch with Phil, and he got all like, nervous and was acting strange around me, sounding all affectionate..and I was going to tell you this another time, but I think I have feelings for Phil, but I wasn't sure if he has them for me, but now I think he's being pretty obvious.."

"Woah, slow down, Keely," said Via, "you like Phil?"

"I think I do.." said Keely, "except I don't know .. I think I'm scared that if we dated and then broke up, we wouldn't be best friends anymore.."

"Well, all I can really say is that you should follow your heart, and this may seem shocking to you, but even though Owen can be really dumb sometimes, I still like him.. I look right past that stupidity and I see a sweet guy, so just do what you think is right with Phil..think about what a nice person he is and what he would do if you guys went out and broke up but still wanted to be friends .." Via said.

"Aww that's so sweet, you like Owen for who he is! ..But anyway, yeah I think you're right, I'm just gonna follow my heart and let it take me where it wants." Keely said.

Later after school, Phil and Keely drove to the mall (Keely's choice) .,

"So..where do you wanna go, Keels?

"Umm, anywhere really, to tell you the truth, I really don't even feel like shopping right now.."

"Woah, you not shopping? Something's up that I don't know about .. what's wrong, Keels?" Phil said.

"Nothing, I guess I'm just tired from a long day of school.."

"_I can't stop thinking about him .. ooh his hair I wanna just run my fingers through it .. STOP .. okay I gotta get my mind off of him .. "_ Keely thought.

"Really? Oh, well do you wanna do something else then, Keels?" Phil asked.

"Nah, I just wish we could hang out at our houses like we used to be able to .. its really sad that we have to secretly hang out as friends now .." Keely said.

Yeah I know .." said Phil glancing behind Keely's shoulder, "hold that thought Keely .." Phil said grabbing her arm and pulling her through the mall at the speed of lightning.

"What's going on, Phil and why are we running?.." Keely asked.

"Keely, questions later, not now! .. Phil said.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" said Barbara Diffy.

"Oh..hey mom! .. what are you doing here?" Phil asked like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"What are **you** doing here? With **Keely**? .. I thought you discussed this with her already, Phil."

"Yeah, but ..um can I talk to you about this later, mom?" Phil asked

"Yes, but right now, the both of you .. go home, and drop Keely off on the way, Phil .." Barbara replied.

"Okay bye, mom .." Phil said while pulling Keely away from his mother and whispered in her ear, "That's why we were running."

**Did you guys like it? Better than the last one, right? lol i hope so.. please r&r .. thanks **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N thanks for all the reviews, guys! Sorry I didn't update when you guys told me to, I couldn't think of any good ideas so I just wrote this! **

Phil opened the car door for Keely, who started to cry. She sat down and wiped her face, which now had mascara running down it.

"Keels, I'm so sorry, I didn't think that my parents could be this cruel." Phil said, looking deep into her eyes.

"It's okay, I'm just still shook up because I never thought that your mom hated me..she was always so nice to me and now, its different."

"She doesn't hate you, I just think that she cares about my feelings and yours too, so if we ever go back to the future, she doesn't want us to have to say goodbye to eachother knowing that we will never see eachother again."

"Which is kinda stupid because in the meantime while you're living here, she doesn't want you to have any friends at all." Keely replied.

"Wow, I never thought about it that way, maybe I should talk to this with her and see what she says."

Phil put the keys in the ignition and started driving. "Hey Phil, do you wanna hang out at my house for a little bit? My mom doesn't know anything about you being from the future, so she doesn't know that we aren't allowed to be friends anymore."

"Yeah, but I just can't stay too long or my parents will find out somehow." Phil said, laughing.

They drove to Keely's house and got out of the car. "Hey Phil," Keely said before they went inside, "Thanks."

"For what?" Phil asked.

"For always being there for me." Keely said as she stepped closer to him.

"Oh .. um no prob .." Phil's couldn't finish his sentence because Keely put her arms around him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Problem .." Phil said finishing his sentence, "Wow, I should really be a good friend more often."

"But you already are a good friend, Phil, you can't get any better." Keely whispered as she kissed him again.

Phil's face was about two inches away from hers as he said, "Thanks," and kissed her. "Okay Keely-2; Phil-1."

"You shouldn't keep score you know, but if you really want to," Keely said as she kissed him for the third time, "I'm beating you by two."

As all of this happened outside in front of the garage, it started to rain. Phil grabbed Keely's hand and they went inside.

"Hey Phil, do you wanna watch a movie?" Keely asked.

"Sure, let me just call my mom and tell her I'm at Owen's house helping him with his homework."

"Okay, Phil." Keely said laughing.

After Phil called his mom, Phil decided to watch a scary movie. (he got to pick it) Keely sat on the couch next to Phil, who put his arm around her. "Umm, Phil? I probably never told you, but I get really scared during these type of movies." Keely said.

"Oh, well if you don't wanna watch it, that's fine with me." Phil said.

"No, it's okay, if you're here, I'm fine."

Phil pulled Keely closer as the movie got scarier, to protect her. "Phil? I'm getting a little tired…" she said.

"If you want, you can rest your head on my shoulder and try to fall asleep, and I'll lower the volume." Phil said.

"Okay," Keely said as she smiled at him, "Thanks, Phil."

Keely rested her head on Phil's shoulder and fell asleep. When the movie was over, Phil, who had been working out a lot, carried Keely up to her bedroom and tucked her in bed. "Goodnight, Keels," Phil said as he kissed her on the cheek, "I'm sorry about what happened today, I'll try to work it out one way or another."

"Phil?" Keely said as she woke up lightly, "You're still here?"

"Yeah, but go back to sleep, I don't want you to be tired the next day. Goodnight, Keels." Phil said.

"Goodnight, Phil," Keely said as she reached for him to give her a kiss.

**This is my favorite chapter so far 3..I hope you all like it r&r please..thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry guys, I had writers block or something, I can't really think of any good ideas, so I'm just gonna write and see how it comes out! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews!**

The next day, Keely woke up with tear stains on her face. She went into the bathroom and splashed some water on it. She was still in her clothes from the night before, so she changed into comfy sweats and a white wife beater. The doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" Keely asked before opening the door.

"It's me." Phil said

Keely opened the door, and Phil was standing there with a bouquet of flowers behind his back and a container of ice cream.

"I thought some ice cream might cheer you up from our hectic day yesterday, with my mom and all."

"Aww, that's so sweet. Come on inside." Keely said while giving him a quick hug.

Once they shut the door, Phil pulled the flowers from behind his back, and gave them to Keely. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Keels," Phil said, "I know that we're going through some difficult times right now with my family, but I just wanted you to know that I care about you more than anything in the world."

"I love you too, Phil. I've felt that way ever since I met you."

Phil grabbed Keely and put his arms around her waist and kissed her. Keely put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss they were sharing.

Phil took his finger and lifted her chin up and kissed her once again. "I will never let anything happen between us. I will always be here for you, Keely."

Later that day 

Phil went home after visiting Keely. He opened the door to hear shouting from his mother. "PHIL, WHERE WERE YOU? IF YOU WERE AT KEELY'S …"

"Actually, Mom I **was** at Keely's..and you know what? I don't care what you say..you can't do anything to come between us."

"Phil, I'm just trying to protect you! But now that you're doing this, I am not allowing you to leave this house or do anything with anyone. You will go to school, and come back when school lets out!"

Phil ran upstairs and into Pim's room. "Did you notice anything different about Mom lately?" Phil asked before knocking.

"Ew, what are you doing in here? GET OUT OF MY ROOM?" Pim said.

Phil stepped out of the room with the door still open. "Okay, I'm out. Now let me talk!" Phil said.

"Fine….what do you want?"

"Mom has been acting strange lately..she won't let me be friends with Keely and she won't let me leave this house!" Phil said.

"Ooh..so the replicator still **is** working…" Pim carried on not realizing what she was saying.

"What did you just say?" Phil asked.

"Nothing..you didn't hear a thing of what I just said, right?" Pim said, trying to cover up what she just said.

"I heard it all..now TALK." Phil shouted.

"Alrighhhhttt. Well, it's really hard to say this to you..except, that blondie has been bugging me..you and her have been flirting since day one, and _you two still don't realize that you both are crazy about each other_ .. So me, being nice and all, replicated Mom and Dad, and made them tell you that you can't be friends with Keely. I was just trying to bring you guys **together **during horrible conditions..it kinda balances the two out." Pim said

"PIM, YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT! WHAT ABOUT OUR **REAL** PARENTS? WHERE ARE THEY? HUH?" Phil shouted.

"Stop overreacting, I sent them off to Tokyo or someplace like that for a vacation. They'll be gone for about another month or something." Pim said.

"And **where** did you get the money to send them there?" Phil asked

"I pulled a few strings, and got some donations from people."

"DONATIONS? What the hell were you **thinking**?" Phil yelled.

"I don't know, trying to be mean and nice at the same time …helping you out, but also putting you in a bad situation..it's my specialty."Pim said, while cracking up.

"Okay, even though I'm ready to kill you right now, we have to get rid of these replications of mom and dad..so how are we going to do that?" Phil asked.

"GET THE REPLICATOR." Pim shouted.

"I WOULD BUT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO USED IT LAST, REMEMBER?" Phil shouted even louder.

"Okay, let's just stop fighting and stay calm..I guess I just lost it or something.." Pim said.

"Yeah, in this pile of crap that you call a **bedroom**. How are we gonna find it? Your room is a _mess_."

"Okay, I'll find it..I don't need your help.." Pim said.

"While your doing that, I'm going back to Keely's to tell her what **you** did."

Phil walked out the door, past his "Mom" and straight to Keely's house for the second time that day. He didn't even bother to listen to what the replication of his mom was shouting to him.

He rang to doorbell, and when he got in, he hugged Keely. "What are you doing here?" Keely asked him, still glad that he was there.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that my mom that was enforcing these so called "rules" is not my real mom." Phil said

"What are you talking about?" Keely asked, confused.

"Well, let's sit down and I'll tell you the whole story.." Phil said.

**Haha..i finally added my little twist with the Barbara..so now you guys don't have to worry about her being mean and stuff .. please read&review! Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I haven't been updating a lot, so I'm sorry. School and homework really get in the way and it sucks, but here's the next chapter!**

Phil and Keely were sitting in the kitchen.

"So this whole thing was Pim's fault." Keely said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I know, Keels. I really didn't think that Pim would go overboard like that. I mean, I know she has her ways, but she shouldn't have gone that far." Phil said.

"It's okay, but she really scared both of us. Seriously, I don't know what I would do without you, Philly-Willy." Keely said affectionately.

"Hey, I thought I told you that was off the table!" Phil said.

"Oh, sorry, Phil."

"Well, I can make an exception for you .. just not in public okay?" Phil said.

"I love you, Phil." Keely said, smiling, while putting her arms around him.

They're faces were two inches away from eachother. "I love you too, Keels." Phil said before kissing her.

"You know what?" Keely said, pulling away from Phil, "Do you want to stay overnight tonight? My mom wouldn't mind, she's going to be gone tonight anyway, and I really don't think you would want to put up with Pim or the replicants tonight."

"Sure, let me just go home and get my stuff. I'll be back in an hour." Phil said.

"Bye, _Philly-Whilly_." Keely said, while giving Phil a quick kiss.

Phil walked back to his house to find Pim in the kitchen, with their replicated mother, holding a broom, pointing it at her. "Pim, what are you doing!" Phil asked, confused.

"Just get over here and help me!" Pim shouted in horror, "I couldn't find the replicator, and she won't let me get out of this house!"

"Pim, that's why you just walk out, like I did!" Phil said.

"I would have done that but she threatened to bolt up the doors!"

Phil glared at the replicant of his mother who was looking furious.

"BOTH OF YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THIS HOUSE UNTIL I SAY IT IS OKAY. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" the replicant shouted.

"No, it's not." Phil said calmly.

"Yeah, you can't enforce our lives, you aren't our real mother!" Pim added.

"Watch me." The replicant said.

Phil and Pim ran upstairs.

"Pim, pack your bags _quickly_. We're sleeping over Keely's tonight. I was going to leave you alone with our so-called mother, but she's dangerous. Just pack your stuff and _run_." Phil ordered.

"Okay, just stop lecturing me, so I can just get outta here!"

Phil went into his room, threw a suitcase on his bed, and dumped his drawers full of clothes into it. He got all his gadgets and things.

Pim met Phil outside his bedroom door. "Don't wait for me, just run!" Phil ordered again.

"Okayyy I'm going!" Pim said.

Phil and Pim ran downstairs and almost got out the door, except the replicant blocked it. Phil pushed her out of the way and Pim followed.

"We're not coming back until our real parents get back, lady." Pim shouted at her.

When Phil and Pim got to Keely's house, Keely was surprised to see all the stuff they brought.

"Hey Phil, why is Pim here?" Keely asked as soon as they ran in the house.

"The replicant of our mother wouldn't let Pim out of the house, so we packed our bags and left." Phil explained.

"But, how could you leave if she wouldn't let you?" Keely asked.

"I pushed her out of the way." Phil said, laughing.

"Um, okay then. Let's get your bags upstairs." Keely said, confused.

"Okay, Blondie, it's your lucky day, you can sleep in the same room as Phil. I'm too grossed out to do that." Pim said, with a look of disgust on her face.

"Whatever, Pim." Keely said, relieved that Phil would be there to protect her at night.

Pim dumped her bag in the guest room.

"Keels, I'm sorry that she had to come, I just couldn't leave her with that thing. Who knows what she could've done to her?" Phil said.

"It's okay, Phil, don't worry about it, I'm just glad that you guys are safe."

Later that night, while Pim was hanging out in the guest room, probably plotting another plan, Phil and Keely cuddled on the couch and just looked into eachother's eyes.

Keely kissed Phil on the cheek as he put his arm around her. "Did I mention that I love you?" Keely said.

"Yeah, I think you did mention that, Keels." Phil said, laughing.

They heard a loud bang on the door. Phil put his arms protectively around Keely, as she filled up with terror. "Don't worry, Keels, I will never let herdo anything to you."

**Haha, a cliffy. I hope you guys like it. And by the way, if you didn't know, "her" is the replicant of Barb (the person that Phil said he was gonna protect Keely from)..but anyway I decided to add some action into this fanfic. Please read&review! thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N sorry guys.. I haven't updated in awhile, so let's just see how this next chapter turns out.**

The doorknob was turning, but the door was still locked. Suddenly, the door burst open, caused by the replicant's kicking. She ran towards Phil, while Phil was holding Keely out of her reach. A loud scream came from Keely. Phil held on to her tighter than ever.

As soon as Keely's scream was heard, Pim ran into the house from the back door. (Phil and Keely did not know that she was gone) She had the replicator in her hand.

"Pim, give me the replicator!" Phil said, while whispering loudly.

Pim threw it at him, but she threw it with so much force, so it ended up landing about 10 feet away. Phil and Keely both froze, but only for a few seconds because the replicant was going to get it before they could. "Keely, stay right there, and don't move!" Phil said.

Phil quickly seized the replicator before his "mom" could grab it. He pressed a few buttons, and the replicant was gone.

"My work is done." Pim said, while leaving the room. "And don't think that I'm going to keep doing this every time something bad happens."

"Okay, Pim," Phil said, "and thanks."

"Oh my god, Phil," Keely said while hugging him, "I can't believe you did that for me."

"Well, I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you, Keels." Phil replied softly.

They embraced, and Phil kissed Keely tenderly. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her to the couch. They sat there, with Keely practically on Phil's lap, looking into each other's eyes. Keely played with Phil's hair as he had his hands on her waist. "I love you, Phil." Keelysaid after 10 minutes.

Later that night, Keely went upstairs, took a shower, changed into her pajamas, and got into bed. As soon as she hit the pillow, she fell asleep. Phil, who didn't really know what to do, changed into his pajamas and got out his sleeping bad and put it on the floor. He was such a gentleman; he didn't want to disturb her in her sleep.

"Goodnight, Keels." Phil said quietly as he turned the lights out.

"Hmm," Keely replied, in her sleep. After Phil laid down in his sleeping bag, he almost drifted off.

"Phil? Can you come here and lay with me? I want you here." Keely asked very quietly.

"Sure, Keels."

Phil got onto the other side of her bed, and put his arm around her, making sure she was warm. Keely kissed him lightly. Phil returned her kiss and kissed her for a few minutes.

"Okay, Phil, we gotta get to sleep, I'm tired." Keely said, giggling.

"Okay, goodnight, Keels."

"I love you, Phil, goodnight."

"I love you too." Phil said, wrapping his arms around Keely again as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

**A/N aww I like this chapter. 3 please r&r thanks :**


End file.
